Hug me please!
by YukiMeh
Summary: Sólo un toque, aunque sea... adictivo


Él y yo jamás fuimos de ser tan expresivos físicamente el uno con el otro, nunca había despedidas efusivas, ni mucho menos abrazos o besos en las mejillas. Nuestra amistad se reducía a ir por ahí apoyándonos cuando se necesitase.

Entre nosotros dos se podía decir que yo era la más cándida y más propensa a demostrar mis sentimientos.

Pero... cuando se trataba de Li Shaoran era muy diferente a cómo comúnmente lograba ser, es decir, mi cerebro no emitía señales de funcionamiento cuando estaba cerca de él, tampoco podía establecer un contacto calido -Cómo sería común en las amistades- cuando se me acercaba o caminabamos de regreso a casa. No pasaba absolutamente nada.

Nuestros acercamientos lograban llegar cuando una torpeza mía se presentana y él tendía a salvarme sosteniendome en sus fuertes brazos. He de admitir que a veces, en muy pocas ocasiones, mi torpeza era algo meramente planeado para lograr sentir algún tipo de contacto con él, no sabía exactamente por qué me ocurría o pensaba en aquello con bastante ahínco, pero llegaba, y se instalaba en mi cabeza hasta que a veces quedaba satisfecha con algún ligero toque de su parte.

Mi pregunta entonces era ¿qué sucedía conmigo en esos casos? ¿Por qué busco la atención y acercamiento con Shaoran, mi mejor amigo?

—Sakura ¿podemos ir a casa ya? —preguntó entonces el susodicho dueño de mis pensamientos más recientes, robando la atención que previamente no estaba tomando.

Se encontraba parado frente a mi con una expresión aburrida y su mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros. Se veía muy bien.

—¿Hoe? Sí, sí, lo siento, pensé que tardarías un poco más en salir de tus clases —conteste con apuro, casi atragantandome en el proceso. Shaoran me sonrió ligeramente y después procedió a quitarme la mochila de mi regazo, tomándola con simpleza en su mano.

—Eres muy distraída, frente a ti podría estar pasando la tercera guerra mundial y muy probablemente no te darías cuenta —me dijo burlonamente, yo infle mis mejillas en un puchero, y él se burlo un poco más.

—No seas exagerado Shaoran, nunca sucedería eso, es ilógico —pucheree.

—Contigo todo puede suceder, Sakura, ¿recuerdas la vez cuando un mimo...?

—¡Li Shaoran! —vocifere de manera avergonzanza, tapándome de forma rápida los oídos para no escuchar.

—¡Sakura Kinomoto! —gritó él de vuelta, haciendo que le viera confundida.

—¿Y tú por qué gritas? —pregunté ladeando mi cabeza, viendolo fijamente.

—Pensé que jugabamos a gritar el nombre del otro —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Yo sólo sonreí ante lo dicho, Shaoran era un chico genial... y muy ocurrente.

—Shaoran eres todo un caso —murmure agitando suavemente mi cabeza de un lado a otro, sonsteniendo una ligera risa traviesa.

—¿Te escuchas? Es como si estuvieses hablando de ti misma —declaró él con simpleza, dándome una mirada de reojo.

—Shaoran~ no puedes compararme contigo —sobre todo porque tú eres genial, bueno en matemáticas y demasiado amable como para soportarme, pensé, más no lo dije.

El susodicho sólo se quedo en silencio, esbozando una sonrisa ladina que le quedaba de maravilla.

Y así, entre pláticas, llegamos a nuestros respectivos hogares, recalcando que Shaoran y yo eramos vecinos incondicionales.

Nos despedimos con simpleza, un único "Hasta mañana, cuídate y descansa" fue musitado por nuestras bocas, y yo estuve un tanto descontenta esta vez, sólo esta vez.

Porque esa despedida para mi, Sakura Kinomoto, no era suficiente.

Infle mis cachetes cuando entre a casa, retirandome mi calzado y dejandolo en la repiza especial para ello, y calzandome en su lugar, unas suaves pantuflas de osos.

Deje que el día fluyera con normalidad, hice mis deberes escolares como del hogar, limpie mi habitación un poco y lave mi uniforme, a las 8 p.m me dirigi a la ducha, estaba algo sudada y sentía una incomodidad tremenda al querer dormirme así.

Pronto llegarían mi hermano y mi padre, cenaríamos juntos, y después de eso me dirigiría a mi habitación a conversar un poco con mis amigas o Shaoran.

Fue cuando salí de ducharme que vi mi teléfono encenderse en mi cama, señal de que había llegado una notificación nueva. Fui con curiosidad a verificar qué era lo que me habían mandado, y me tope con un mensaje de Shaoran.

"¿Puedo cenar en tu casa? Estoy algo solo por aquí"

Sonreí, y contesté rápidamente un simple "Claro, ven en cuanto puedas", deje mi celular de lado y procedí a cambiarme y cepillarme el cabello.

Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras, escuche el timbre de la puerta sonar, señal de que Shaoran había llegado justo a tiempo.

Fui rápidamente a abrirle, no quería hacerle esperar, hacía algo de frío afuera y por supuesto que no quería que él enfermara.

Abri y lo vi allí, tan pulcro como siempre, con un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo y un sweeter amarillo que le lucía simplemente espectacular. Y no crean que lo barri con la mirada, eso sería muy penoso de mi parte, pero era algo que a simple vista podía observar ¿o no?

—Hola Sak ¿puedo pasar? —me dijo, yo de inmediato me hice a un lado en la entrada, dandole el pase, él ingreso en cuestión de segundos, quitandose sus zapatos negros y calzandose unas pantuflas negras especiales para él, ya que era muy común que él estuviese en mi casa o viceversa, algo a lo que estabamos acostumbrados, y nuestras familias igual.

—¿Qué hiciste de cenar? —preguntó él una vez estuvimos en la sala tomando in poco de té mientras esperábamos a mi hermano y mi padre.

—Croquetas de pulpo, algunas verduras y una salsa especial que vi en internet —conteste con alegría, en parte me sentía algo nerviosa, aquella salsa nunca había sido preparada en casa, por lo que me era un misterio el si iba a gustar o no.

—Ya veo... hubiese venido más temprano para poder ayudarte, pero este día encargaron muchos deberes en la escuela —platicó él viendome con algo de pena, yo le reste importancia y en cambio le sonreí para reconfortarlo.

—No te preocupes, ya será otro día ¿sí? —recordé con entusiasmo, Shaoran asintió a mis palabras, sabiendo que aquello pasaría.

—¿Tú tuviste muchos deberes? —Shaoran y yo íbamos en cursos distintos, por lo que nuestras clases no encajaban y por lógica, tampoco nuestros deberes.

—Umh, no tantos como otros días, puedo decir que este día estuvo muy ligero de deberes escolares —respondí, él sólo asintió nuevamente.

—¿Estás esforzandote mucho con los deberes del hogar y escuela, Sakura? —aquella pregunta con un ligero tinte de preocupación me hizo dirigir toda mi atención a él y ver sus ojos chocolates un poco más serios, porque de por sí, ya eran.

—A veces es un poco más pesado que otros días, pero puedo con ello, ¿por qué preguntas? —interrogué con verdadera curiosidad, viendo entonces como Shaoran esbozaba una sonrisa que parecía contener orgullo.

—Por nada, sólo quería escuchar lo que era obvio, te admiro demasiado —me dijo, y yo sólo atine a sonrojarme ligeramente ante sus palabras que causaron severos estragos en mi corazón, pues este empezo a latir con más fuerza de lo normal, haciendo que por inercia tocara mi pecho para verificar que todo estaba bien.

Shaoran me admira, a mí.

Sentía una sensación muy calida en mi interior, provocando que incluso mi labio inferior temblara ligeramente.

—¿P-por qué dices eso? —tartamudee con las mejillas encendidas, podía sentirlo.

—Haces demasiado, y estoy seguro que si te lo propones incluso podías trabajar perfectamente —yo sentí que en ese momento más sensaciones apabullantes en mi sistema aparecían, demasiadas descargas cálidas en mi pecho, Shaoran me estaba haciendo feliz con esas palabras, pero también me avergonzaba tanto.

—Entonces... ¿puedo decir ahora yo que pienso lo mismo que tú? —murmure tímidamente agachando la mirada, sintiendome expuesta ante mis palabras.

Escuché su suave risa, que era como un relajante para mi, ya que en ese momento deje de apretar mis manos sobre mi regazo, cosa que hacía inconscientemente.

—Siempre y cuando no sea por compromiso —inmediatamente alce la mirada y negué con la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Puedo decir que eres el doble que yo, eres tan genial, siempre tan tranquilo ante situaciones de pánico, eres tan elocuente, inteligente y creativo, ¡no entiendo como puedes admirarme si eres mejor! Y cuando vistes el uniforme simplemente luces de otro planeta, y no te ofendas, me refiero a que te ves muy bien y... —calle abruptamente mi parloteo cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que había dicho ¡literalmente me exhibí a mi misma!

Hice silencio, y él de misma forma. El ambiente se torno pesado para mi, pero mi consciente me decía una y otra vez que no había dicho absolutamente nada malo para estar poniéndome así, porque era normal admirar a tu amigo de esa forma ¿verdad? ¿Cierto? ¿Afirmativo?

—Vaya, no sabía qué lucia bien con el uniforme, pensé que me vería... normal —murmuro mientras se rascaba la nuca agachando al mismo tiempo la cabeza, ocultando su cara.

Yo no supe qué contestar, me quede muda, avergonzada y bastante cohibida porque él no levantaba la cabeza ni me dirigía la mirada.

—Oye Sakura —hablo finalmente, rompiendo aquel silencio, mi corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente rápido y sentí que mis manos sudaban un poco.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —abrí mis ojos lo más que podía quedándome eternamente sorprendida y descolocada por su petición, pero al mismo tiempo sentí una emoción recorrerme completamente, un aire cálido invadió mi estómago y fue como si estuviese cayendo en un abismo, como si estuviese bajando de una montaña rusa, sentía un cumulo de emociones bastante extrañas que sólo había sentido estando con él, cuando me tomaba en sus brazos, o cuando revisaba mi temperatura al resfriarme con su misma frente en la mía.

Tartamudee un poco sin decir nada en específico y entonces pude notar que él estaba sonrojado, mucho, podía decir que en todos nuestros años de conocernos jamás le había visto así, y eso me hizo sentir... extraña, como con una mezcla de emoción y efusividad.

Me levante entonces del sofá y me dirigí a él para envolver mis delgados brazos en su cuello, Shaoran se levanto de inmediato rodeándome la cintura con firmeza.

Entonces sentí como lo de nuestro alrededor dejaba de existir y se reducía sólo a él y yo, nadie más.

Aspire un poco el olor de su piel, era bastante relajante, un aroma a fresco jabón neutro que me hacía ver estrellitas detrás de mis ojos.

Más aún, tener sus brazos acogiéndome tan cálidamente me hizo sentir como si el suelo hubiese dejado de existir, para abrir paso a pequeños trozos de suavidad.

Este era mi pequeño paraíso secreto desde ahora, y jamás iba a cambiarlo por nada.

—Si te abrazaba, sólo una vez, no me iba a poder contener, Sakura —susurro con la voz ligeramente ronca, haciendo que me estremeciera por lo placentero que había sonado.

Suspire sin querer queriendo, sonando aquello como un jadeo inconsciente. Entonces quise separarme avergonzada, pero él me apretujó más a sí mismo, y a continuación enterró su rostro suavemente en mi cuello, pasando su nariz con delicadeza por esa zona tan sensible.

Ahora sí vi colores en todo el espacio de mi mente. Hice la cabeza hacía un lado como instinto para dejarlo enterrarse en esa zona aún más.

—De ahora en adelante déjame darte estos abrazos cada uno de mis días, Sakura —yo estaba nublada por todas las emociones acumuladas que sólo atine a asentir suavemente.

Shaoran se retiro de aquel lugar y me miro aún de cerca sin separar sus manos de mi cintura, me sonrío como nunca antes había visto, como si sus ojos brillasen en candente emoción.

Un chasquido resonó entonces, haciéndome quedar en blanco, mis labios se sintieron pesados y húmedos, señal de que Shaoran había depositado un corto beso ahí.

Toque aquella zona lentamente, sintiendo la sensación ahí, me estremecí lentamente, haciendo que mi piel se erizara y mis ojos buscarán a los de Shaoran.

Le vi dirigiéndome una sonrisa. Pero yo estaba más que nada, confundida.

Se separo de mi, soltando sus manos de mi y yo de él, y eso se sintió arrebatador por la falta de su calor apenas descubierto en su máxima totalidad.

—Lo siento, prometo ir más lento la próxima vez —murmuro él con normalidad sin dejar de borrar esa sonrisa que se le veía extremadamente hermosa, como todo él.

Nuevamente toque la comisura de mis labios, sin salir de la impresión.

Me había encantado, más que cualquier cosa. Moriría por probar más.

No dije nada, aún no podía procesar una frase coherente en mi cabeza.

Y sin pensarlo, volví a acercarme a él, buscando en el proceso sus labios para pegarlos junto con los míos, me fundí en su calor, sus labios suaves y su aliento choco contra lo mío. Quise mover mis belfos en los suyos, pero él ganó esa carrera, abriéndome paso a un placer exquisito de sensaciones, los chasquidos de nuestros labios no se hicieron esperar, ambos nos movíamos lentamente, tanteando el límite del otro que parecía no llegar.

Nos abrimos paso a muchos toques, que se sintieron cálidos, arrebatadores y húmedos, simplemente exquisitos.

Entonces un pequeño jadeo brotó de mi garganta reduciéndose en el beso, Shaoran gruñó ante ello, y pude sentir como mis piernas se ponían como gelatina.

Oh Shaoran, abrázame por favor, si es que nuestros contactos terminarán en dulces besos que me encenderan el alma. Quiéreme, por favor, porque ahora, yo lo estoy haciendo.

**Hola bellos lectores!**

**este pequeño escrito se los quiero compartir con mucho cariño para experimentar sobre la narración, así qui espero les llegue a gustar, un comentario no hace daño eh eh;)**

**yuki-meh**


End file.
